


Fuck Conferences.

by The_Cat



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Just a short, M/M, This was for a thing, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cat/pseuds/The_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But everyone has said the same thing! He’s done perfectly, gets good grades in all his tests, and is wonderful!”<br/>“Well we’re just going to have to listen to it another three times. I told you that you’d hate it, you’re the one who insisted on going!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Conferences.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for an ask prompt on tumblr. I don't even know otherwise.

“Okay, Parv. We’ve got three more teachers, then we can go.”

“But everyone has said the same thing! He’s done perfectly, gets good grades in all his tests, and is wonderful!”

“Well we’re just going to have to listen to it another three times. I told you that you’d hate it, you’re the one who insisted on going!” I chuckle, pulling a frowning Parvis close as we stroll toward the next table. A tall, thin man as sat behind the desk, a slightly graying and disheveled shirt tucked into black slacks. He almost frowns as he looks at us, shifting in his chair and looking through the piles of paper. We approach the table, him waving a hand at the two plastic chairs in front of the desk. Parv flops onto one, me sitting quietly on another.

“Tyla Parvis.” I smile, shaking the slightly balding man’s hand. Tyla has complained about this one a lot, saying he always makes slurs about the fact he has two dads, and making his school day much harder.

“Good evening.” He manages as he looks up from his paper.

“We’ve had good news so far!” I smile. “Hopefully that’ll be the same here.”

“Well, I’m afraid not so much. I’ve had continuous problems with Tyla over the past year. He is disruptive, rude, doesn’t care about his studies and likes to think he is far more important than the rest of the class.”

“I can hardly believe that.” Parv pipes up, leaning forward in his chair. I squeeze his leg, looking back at the teacher with a smile across my face.

“That seems very little like our Tyla. We’ve brought him up the exact same as any other family would, and he’s always very well disciplined in the house. I can’t understand why on earth he’d act up, especially for you alone.”

“Well, I’m not too sure either.” He replies, looking through his papers once more. “He likes to throw things a lot, and will always shout out and never pay attention to his works.”

“How are his marks?”

“He is getting continuous low grades in all his tests, it’s probably due to how little he pays attention in class.”

“Have you got any of his tests for me to look at? Or his book.” I ask, gesturing to the box by his feet. I can distinctly remember Tyla coming home upset that his tests had been marked wrong, when all his friends had given the same answer that was correct.

“I’m afraid I don’t. Those are to take home.”

“I see. Well, Tyla has come home complaining to us that you’re marking him down for perfectly correct answers, and that you’ve been picking on him in class for no reason. I do refuse to believe that someone who is so well behaved in other classes and at home would act up in only your class.”

“Well, maybe the other teachers are okay with his behavior.” He frowns. “Maybe his home ‘lifestyle’ isn’t helping either.”

“What did you just say?” Parv asks, his face reddening.

“Well, I’m just suggesting that maybe this,’ he gestures to Parv and I, ‘is perhaps off-putting for him. I’d not like to be the one in the class with fag parents.”

He doesn’t get another word in before Parv launches across the desk. I can hear a fist hitting skin, very hard, and the two of them falling to the ground. Parv is straddling the older man, his fist raised. He swings again, this time getting him right in the nose. I can hear a defiant snap as I spring into action. I run around the desk, attempting to grab Parv and pull him back, but he is furious. He punches, again and again, not a single blow missing. As furious as I am, I continue to pull at Parv until he topples back, falling into my arms. I pull him to his feet, holding him back as he tries to push forward.

“How dare you!” He yells. “How dare you assume things are different just because you’re small little mind can’t fucking cope with the simple concept of two men loving one another! At least I don’t have to go home with my fucking cock in my own hand, you sad fuck!”

“Well, it’s one up from sucking another dick!” He retorts.

“Parv, stop.” I whisper. He stops trying to free himself.

“You’re pathetic! Don’t expect to ever teach in this school again!” He yells, wrenching himself free and storming out.

“Oh, god, I’m so sorry!” I gasp, as a few other teachers pull him to his feet. I can see Parv leaving, and run to catch up with him. I don’t think I can really believe what had happened. I knew that Tyla wouldn’t be getting it any easier after that display. I look around at the wide eyed kids, running a hand through my hair as I apologise once more. I run after Parv, who is stood outside the building, his face red with anger. I pull him into a hug, kissing at his neck.

“I can’t believe him!” He growls.

“Not here, honey. Breathe. I’ll leave a complaint about it. Even if he doesn’t get fired, I’ll make sure he doesn’t ever teach Tyla again.”

“I just don’t understand why people are like that…” Parv trails off, and I can feel tears slowly drip onto my neck. I look up, frowning and kissing him softly.

“I won’t let him hurt you. It was wrong of him.” I smile. Parv rubs his eyes furiously.

“I’m not crying.”

“Of course not.” I chuckle. He pulls my close, dipping his head to kiss me proper. I run my hands through his hair, my stomach filling with butterflies once more.

“We should head home. I want some time with you before we pick up Tyla.” He grins as he pulls away. I nod, a grin spreading across my face as I pull him toward the car.

“Maybe you should stay home next time.” I chuckle. He pulls me close, nodding to himself.

“Perhaps.”

Maybe it was better to keep him where his hotheadedness wouldn’t get us in trouble.


End file.
